Ant-Man & The Wasp : Red & Yellow a marvel1313 story
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in the marvel1313 fanfic universe same universe as spiderman red this time Antman and Wasp deals with antmans love for hope and how he deals with her becoming the Wasp
1. New antman?

\- Pym Technologies - flashback-

Hank Pym sat in his lab working on the Ant Man suit and his Pym particles he had lost Janet and he had recetly lost his new Antman suit . So Hank was building a new one " Good news Hank Pym Industries have gone public and we are now Pym Technologies and also your fired " Darren cross said walking in " Wait what?" Hank said " Im the new CEO so pack your things and please get out by the end of the day " Darren said walking off leaving a shock Hank Pym.

\- End of Flashback-

\- New York - Queens-

Scott sat in his car, waiting for Hope to leave so he could talk about his lame excuse to escape Hank's wrath and thought he owed her an apology. When she didn't come out he wondered if she was receiving a mouthful of disapproval from Hank. Got to love that cranky, grumpy man. He sat patiently wondering what on earth was going on, so he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial,

"This is Hope" replied the voice causing his heart to race a little faster.

"Uh . . . hey Hope, I was wondering, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Hope replied in an amused tone.

Scott took a deep breath

"I've been waiting outside for like the past hour."

"Stalking me are you?" She teased.

"Who's stalking you?" An irritated voice spoke.

"No one Hank, just someone calling about some business stuff." Lied Hope.

Scott laughed and explained to Hope his purpose of waiting outside and she replied that she'd see him soon, at a café just up the street. He arrived and took a seat facing the door so that he would know the minute Hope appeared. He didn't have to wait long at all. He watched as Hope Van Dyne entered the café, her short black hair cupping her face. She was dressed in her business attire which caused Scott to beamed. Impressed that in light of all that had happened she was heading back to work.

"So what does the Antman want?" She asked taking a seat opposite him.

"Hmm . . . now that your asking, I was thinking some fries, a smoothie and an iced coffee. Man its hot outside." He said,

Hope rolled her eyes and picked up the menu and ordered a coffee, while Scott decided to treat himself to a feast.

"And who might I ask is paying for this occasion?" She sighed already knowing the answer to her question.

"I am of course . . ." was the reply which startled her, "look just cause I am a criminal . . . well was a criminal, who recently turned out to be a superhero who bested Falcon in a duel, doesn't mean I am broke. I happened to have saved some money, besides your dad . . . um Hank gave me some cash to help me out."

"Ah I see . . . well thanks Scott."

"Your welcome . . . look about that incident back at the house . . . I was kidding about blaming you for what happened and then just leaving. So I am sorry."

"You are forgiven" She said smiling then added cheekily, "princess."

"Crap." He replied smiling

They sat and talked and as the food arrived Hope decided she wanted to have some fries and so they shared them. Scott asked about what was going on in the house when he was waiting and Hope told him and held her breath unsure of how he would respond.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" He exclaimed his face showed he was sincerely happy for her.

"Thanks Scott, it means a lot." She said.

"So what cool features does it have?"

"Well to sum it up in a nutshell, reinforced armor, shrink capability, enhanced strength pretty much all the things yours has but I have wings."

Scott's mouth dropped opened in astonishment, he closed it and told her that sounded epic. Hope asked whether or not he was considered upgrading his suit. He response was one of mock horror. Scott spent the next 5 minutes explaining why he wouldn't do that, he liked Antony 2. The memory of Antony, his first flying ant companion caused him to remain silent, he had a special bond with him and it pained him that Darren Cross and shot it down. Hope knew what was going on in his head and laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . . . just upset that's all." Replied Scott turning his attention to Hope.

The talked a little bit more and Hope said that she was probably going to quit her job and help Hank start a new company with the purpose of making the world a better place and they wanted Scott to be apart of it. He beamed at the honor of being asked especially seeing that the invitation came from Hope and had been approved by Hank. Scott began to feel a little awkward unsure of what to do next. He had kissed Hope and she had kissed him back but they had been interrupted by Hank, before he had the chance to express his feelings properly to Hope. He knew what he felt but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way towards him, after all it could have been the heat of the moment, and the hectic events that occurred during the past day. Besides he had been a criminal, he didn't have a job – well he soon would have one – his bank account was pretty low and Hope seemed far out of his league.

"Um Hope . . ." He said nervously squirming in his chair.

"Yes?" She said her eyes glued to her phone attending to business matters

"Um . . . back there in Hank's place . . . when we kissed I um . . . well . . . I didn't . . . get the chance to um . . . tell you that I love you." He stuttered.

There he had said it and now he was waiting for what would crush his heart. He had briefly run through the possible outcomes and none of them looked great. He sat waiting as several seconds passed. Hope lowered her phone slowly until it was resting on the table.

"What was that?" She asked smiling.

"I um . . . love you" he said again lowering his eyes unable to look at what would come next.

He waited and nothing happened so he raised his eyes to look directly into her eyes which were tearing up. He watched as he saw a single tear, unashamedly roll down her cheeks.

"I love you too Scott." She said softly, "please be patient will me Scott . . . I have spent many years trying to build up walls to protect myself . . . you know I've suffered a great deal. But knowing you and hanging out with you I want this . . . I want you its just going to take time. Please understand."

"Of course I understand and I will be patient." He said a large smile plastered on his face.


	2. Buliding a new ant hill

\- Pym Technologies -

Scott stood outside the new building called Pym Technologies, Hank had decided to rebuild what he had started. He was voted back into the company and the company itself changed direction to where it wanted to go. As he passed the security check he was met by Hope who was dressed in her business attire.

"Don't you wear anything other then that?" He blurted out.

"What's wrong with wearing this?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"It's just . . . well you are always wearing that unless, you are at Hank's or sparing."

"That's not true." She defended.

"Yeah I guess . . . its just it'd be nice to see you in like a dress or something."

Scott watched Hope's reaction and quickly backed up.

"Er . . . never mind, love the work uniform."

To which Hope smirked at him. She motioned him to follow her. In light of thinking about leaving Hank had decided it would be better to remain and he had asked her to hold a vote to make him in charge again. After Darren Cross's madness the board was all too willing to allow Hank to come back. After all it would mean he would have to deal with all the ugly mess. The insurance companies were putting up a fight claiming that a building getting destroyed then vanishing wasn't covered. However, Hank hired the best lawyers and soon the matter was settled.

"So what exactly am I needed for?" Scott asked curiously.

"Oh we were thinking security detail." Hope joked, "Hank wants you to simply be a director, your job will require some training but the pay is good."

"Ah I see and . . . um what role did you get?"

"I am your personal assistant" She said looking at Scott who had a massive grin on his face.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, "wait did you father . . . I mean Hank approve of this?" He asked nervously, shifting the weight of his feet.

"Well he has little say in this matter." Smirked Hope, "besides I am half the owner as well so . . . I'm sure he will be fine."

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO BE SCOTT'S PERSONAL ASSISTANT" Shouted Hank in frustration.

"And why is that?" She asked placing her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child.

"Because . . . I said so."

Hope laughed her father was acting like a child. She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"I am an adult." She stated simply.

"Bah . . . doesn't mean you can be HIS personal assistant."

" _My isn't someone over protectiv_ e" Hope thought a large smile spreading across her face.

"Wipe that smile off . . . no keep it on . . . its good to see you so . . . happy." He finished lamely.

"Look if you want to be with Scott fine! But I expect you and him to perform, if I see you two getting behind the work given to you, I will end this assistant business. IS THAT CLEAR!?" He stressed the last three words making Hope know he wasn't kidding.

"And what happens if Antman is needed?" She poked, drawing a frustrated sigh from her father.

"Fine I won't hold you two accountable if 'heroing' stuff comes up, which reminds me we have that Hyrda problem . . ." his voice trailed off.

Hank ran his hands across the top of his hair, a signal that he was deep in thought. Hope opened her mouth to speak but he held a hand to silence her. They would talk about this later.

Scott scowled at the amount of books Hope and dropped on his desk. He groaned when he discovered this was jus the beginning. Scott didn't mind work but reading, that was something different. He preferred books on, how to pick locks, how to hot wire a car. Hope simply smiled at his discomfort and told him he'd better get to work and relied her conversation with Hank.

"So the old man is furious." Chuckled Scott picking up the first book and began to read.

"Oh more then that . . . I'm surprised he didn't have a temper tantrum or throw something." Teased Hope.

"So Hope . . . um this weekend I was going to take Cassie fishing up at this lake with Maggie and Jim . . . do you . . . would you like to come?" He asked nervously.

"Hmm I'll think about it." She said teasingly then stopped when she noticed he was a little crestfallen, "You know what? I think I'll come." Might as well take this chance to let Scott in.

Scott's faced beamed and said he was going to go make some tea which caused Hope to roll her eyes. He returned handing her a cup and then settling down into his chair and taking up one of the books. Hope left as there were other matters that needed to be tending to, as the whole facility was needed to be put into order. She returned hours later to find Scott leaning over the desk asleep he had managed to finish on book and another lay open. She chuckled softly and went over to him to shake him.

"What's the matter?" He groaned tiredly.

"Scott you fell asleep."

Scott jerked awake

"No I didn't." He said.

Hope gave him a questioning gaze.

"I was merely resting my brain from all that information . . . I was meditating." He offered.

Hope shook her head trying hard to suppress the large grin that was fighting to be shown. She failed. Scott gave him one of his adorable smiles which caused her heart to melt. She composed herself and told Scott to go home and get some sleep. He picked up the open book and tucked it under his arm then walked over to Hope and was just about to lean in and kiss her when Hank appeared.

"So when did this happen?" He said in a tone all to familiar to Scott.

"Nothings happening." Scott said quickly pulling back.

"Something's kinda happening." Smirked Hope enjoying that the roles were reversed.

Hank's face displayed shock as he took in what his daughter had said. He let out a deep sigh and Scott hurried out of the office before Hank could yell and him.

"That did not just happen." Said Hank knowing all to well that it had just happened.

"Um," was all Hope could say as she tried to get rid of her large smile.

"Don't think that just because I am old it means . . ."

"I better go." Said Hope chasing after Scott, wanting to avoid this conversation with her dad.

"Kids." Grumbled Hank.

Hank turned on the T.V. To see WHIH news reporting on Spiderman and on a new hero known only as the DareDevil " What the hell is a DareDevil?" Hank asked himself then turned of the T.V.


	3. The Wasp

-Hank Pym's Mansion-

"It's about damn time."

Hope blurted out the words that were long overdue. Words which were then proceeded by Hope putting on the prototype Wasp suit and gleefully asking her father, "How do I look?"

Hank paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his smiling daughter dressed in the suit; the very image of his late wife. Tears of sorrow and joy filled his eyes as his mournful feelings for Janet resurfaced, but were soothed by the admiration he felt for his daughter.

"You look perfect." Hank finally gave Hope the praise she deserved.

But what came after was a surprise to Hank, as Hope thanked him for his kind words by giving him a mischievous grin, fluttering the wings on the suit and promptly shrinking down and flying away in a hurry.

"Hope?" Hank asked and looked around, trying to find the direction Hope had flown off to.

"I guess you're making up for all times we never played hide and seek." Hank surmised and walked away from the vault.

After looking around many rooms in the house, Hank entered the kitchen and scanned his surroundings in the hopes that Hope might be there, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess you'll show yourself when you're ready." Hank concluded and sat down at the dining table and started reading his unfinished newspaper.

Hank read through two pages of it and turned the page, when his attention was broken by the familiar sound of a sugar cube falling into a cup of tea.

But he hadn't ordered any ants to make him a cup of tea...

With his curiosity piqued, Hank put down his newspaper and was greeted by the sight of his daughter standing close to him, suddenly returned to full size.

Hank jumped back in his seat with fright and exclaimed, "Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me!"

Hank applied pressure to the wound on his chest with his right hand, to alleviate the pain from the sudden movement caused by his daughter's sudden reappearance.

"I was testing out the suit!" Hope explained innocently and picked up the cup she had prepared moments ago and placed it in front of Hank, "…and I made you some tea." She quickly added.

Hope then leaned close to her father and whispered in his ear, "That was for taking so long to tell me." She then smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which was her way of teasing her father and letting him know that she was there for him.

"Hi! Mind if we come in?" Scott asked cheerfully, after Hope opened the door of her father's Victorian house.

Scott was standing outside the doorway with Cassie by his side, both of them smiling with what seemed to be eager anticipation. What could they be so excited about?

"Scott! What are you doing here?"

"Cassie wanted to see the ants, so I told her I'd take her to see them." Scott explained, the desire to please his daughter obvious in his voice.

"Oh! Come in then…"

"I should probably tell my father you're here…" Hope's words trailed off, the words more for her own benefit than anything else.

As soon as Hope gave them permission to enter, Cassie ran inside the house, through the hallway, until her path was blocked by the figure of Hank Pym. With expert timing, Cassie stopped in her tracks before she could collide with him.

"Are you Mister Pym? Daddy told me about your ants." Cassie told Hank with a smile.

Fighting off the urge to correct her improper use of his title, Hank asked in return, "Did he also tell you that they're surrounded by dangerous chemicals in the room that children shouldn't play with?"

"No." Cassie shook her head and frowned. She turned her head back towards Scott, as if seeking his confirmation regarding Hank's harsh words, which came to Hope's attention.

She pulled Hank aside and spoke in a hushed tone, "Dad, can you be a little more tact please? You're acting like you've never dealt with children before."

"I know exactly how to deal with children and we both know I happen to be lousy at it!" Hank confessed.

"Dad. You're being overprotective again, just let her see the ants, what's the worst that could happen?" Hope asked, but immediately regretted her words. "No. Don't answer that."

Hope then turned to Cassie and introduced herself. "Hi Cassie, my name is Hope. Do you want me to show you the ants?"

"Yeah!" Cassie cheered.

Once inside the bunker, Hank stood with his arms crossed, where he could see Cassie at all times. So far none of his fears had been realised. Perhaps this visit might turn out to be uneventful.

Whilst Hank was pondering over this, Hope was showing Cassie, whose face was just inches away from touching the glass, the various ant farms encased in the glass container.

"Those are called carpenter ants, they like to build their nests in wood. So you don't want those around the house chewing up the floorboards." Hope explained to Cassie, getting a giggle out of her.

"And these are bullet ants. They can give you a very nasty sting. But you're a brave girl, right? You're not scared?"

"No!" Cassie declared proudly.

"Your dad on the other hand, he got very scared when he first met them. He took one look at them in the tunnels and grew big again. He sent dirt flying everywhere! It was a mess!" Hope shared Scott's moment of cowardice with Cassie at his expense, making her burst out laughing.

"Hope! Don't tell her that! I'm the hero, I'm Ant-Man!" Scott placed emphasis on the name.

"Saying the name like that doesn't make you any less cowardly Scott." Hank retorted.

"Thanks Hank." Scott glared at was supposed to be a fun trip for Cassie, but it turned out to be a trip of humiliation. Not how he had planned things out.

"Okaaay! I think you've seen enough ants for the day Peanut, let's go home." Scott announced and led Cassie away from the ant farms.

"But Daddy I want to see the other ants!" Cassie protested.

"Another time sweetheart, they're not going anywhere!" Scott promised his disappointed daughter.

"Take care Scott!" Hank gave a quick wave from his still crossed arms to Scott, as he and Cassie left the bunker.

"Yeah, you too Hank." Scott replied sarcastically


	4. Storm's a brewing

\- Pym's house -

"I'm heading out Dad. Don't wait up for me!" Hope called out to her father as she unlocked the front door of the house, ready to leave.

Hank rose from the sofa he was seated on and went to see his daughter out before she left.

For a long time, a rift between Hank and Hope had existed and the absence of affection was keenly felt. But with their relationship rekindled, Hank found himself taking a more active role in his daughter's life. Doing gestures such as seeing her out, even if they were small to show that he was there for her.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Hank asked, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Hank observed that she wore a thin-strapped black dress and had a yellow silk scarf draped around her neck. It looked exactly like the kind of thing you would wear on a date.

"Oh! You're going out with him again." Hank figured things out quickly and voiced his displeasure.

Hope smiled at the absence of a first name basis between her father and Scott and asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No it's fine, just leave your old man behind. I don't mind." Hank pretended to passively express his hurt feelings; badly.

"I won't be gone for long, besides you have the ants to keep you company!" Hope reminded her father of his insect companions.

"And they're real fun company too." Hank quipped.

"Bye Dad."

"Don't stay out too late!" Hank called out to Hope one last time as she went out the door.

"I will!" Hope called out defiantly. Her defiant spirit getting a smile out of Hank.

With a free schedule for the night and hours to waste, Hank went into his bunker to do some experimenting.

Having been told by Hope that Scott was now a member of the Avengers, Hank wondered if he could still be of any use to Scott. Hank had passed the torch over to Scott by entrusting him with his Ant-Man suit, Hope had shown him the ropes by teaching him the fighting techniques needed to be a proper fighter, but Hank had a feeling that there was still more to be done to help Scott.

As he thought about how he could help Scott, a thought occurred to Hank; Scott's ingenious integration of the enlargement disc with the regulator to escape the Quantum Realm was unprecedented, the capabilities of the enlargement disc uncharted territory; and it was a territory that he was going to explore.

Testing of the enlargement disc with a suit would not be possible because it wasn't as if Hank had a spare Ant-Man suit lying around in his basement, so Hank set out to create an alternative option.

Using an old dog harness from days long gone by as inspiration, Hank created a harness comprised of metal tubing and fitted with a regulator that housed an enlargement disc modified to have an increased output. A perfect build for its test subject.

So after countless cups of tea brought by Hope during the late hours of the night and much tinkering that spanned many weeks, the harness was now ready for a field test.

"OK 291, lets go on a little trip." Hank spoke to the future test subject he kept in a small jar.

"You spend too much time with Scott and next thing you know, you're talking to ants!" Hank reflected out loud to himself.

Hank drove to an abandoned park where the field test would not be disturbed and if successful would provide enough room for what Hank hoped would be 291's substantial growth.

Hank placed the jar in the middle of a field and opened the lid, allowing 291 to exit the jar. After taking many steps back, Hank pressed a button on a remote control and watched as 291's height grew from mere inches to many feet in a matter of seconds. It was an astonishing sight.

"291. You are one goliath of an ant!" Hank proclaimed, having found an apt new name for 291 and been witness to what could be considered the pinnacle of his efforts. He also now had a story that was sure to astound Hope when she returned from her date.

\- Scott's apartment - next day-

Scott groaned as he turned over in his bed. He had stayed up till 2am reading the books he was assigned to read. He had spent the last two days doing nothing other then reading, eating, drinking coffee and sleeping. Hope had been very busy so it was no surprise that he hardly saw her. So much for personal assistant. He thought. Scott checked the time it read 7am. He sat up and stretched then went to reach for the book resting on his bed table. Then it struck him, it was the weekend, that meant he could sleep in, he didn't have to read those books. He was about to go back to sleep when his phone began to ring.

"Scott" He said wearily into his phone.

"Dad?" Asked a female voice.

"Hey peanut." Scott said his voice lighting up.

"Did you forget we are going fishing?" Cassie asked in a knowing tone.

"No I just . . . daddy's really busy at work. I'll be over in an hour okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you peanut."

"Love you too dad." Replied Cassie hanging up the phon.

Scott got changed and quickly packed up his gear. They were going to go camping for one night then return so he didn't need much. He was just heading out the door when he decided he would be needing his suit. He hurried back inside and grabbed his gym bag which held his suit. He jumped into his van and headed off to Maggie and Jim's place. He had heard they were having trouble with insurance as they didn't know whether or a giant train counted for insurance or not. As Scott neared he wasn't sure if Hope would be there, he vaguely remembered telling her that they would be leaving at around 8:30 but he couldn't quite remember her response. Scott wondered how long it would take for Hope to open up completely.

He soon arrived and walked over to Cassie who in turn and straight into Scott and gave him a big hug.

"DADDY!" She squealed loudly

"Hey peanut." He responded retuning the hug.

"Scott!" Said Jim walking toward him his arms laden with tents and cooking gear.

"Hey Jim . . . how'd you end up taking all the stuff to the car?" Laughed Scott

"Better watch it otherwise they'll both make you join me." Replied Jim.

"Who else is inside?" Asked Scott looking down at Cassie.

"Um . . . someone called Hope." She respond.

Scott smiled and walked in through the front door. It was mostly repaired and it was hard to believe that just in just a week it looked like nothing had happened. He heard two female voices talking.

"So you and Scott?" He heard Maggie ask.

"Oh . . . no we work together, actually I am his assistant and well I am helping him catch up on stuff that is vital for his role."

"Hey Hope." He said naturally.

He saw a large smile creep up onto her face.

"Hi Scott." She replied composing herself, "how did the reading go?"

"Well I'm nearly halfway there, there'd better not be anymore." He complained.

"You have just scratched the surface." She said playfully.

Scott groaned good naturally and watched Maggie's expression which seemed curious but saw her shrug it away. Scott was thankful that Maggie was bombarding them with questions. They went outside and Scott helped move Hope's gear into his van and soon they were off.

Scott and Hope talked the entire trip up to the camping site. They talked about work, about how her Wasp suit was coming along and how Hank was doing. Scott was surprised that Hank seemed to have more energy and his crankiness seemed more controlled. Hope quizzed Scott on the information he had been reading and for the most part was able to answer correctly which impressed Hope.

"You aren't thinking I'm the wrong guy are you?" He asked, remembering how much Hope disliked him and thought he was a waste of time.

"Look . . . I'm sorry for my behavior then . . . I was just angry at Hank and at Darren Cross. You added to my frustration trying to train you was like training a rock to move." She smirked at the last part, "But I now see I was wrong and I'm glad you became the Antman."

"Hmm . . . I am very glad I became the Antman otherwise I would never have met you Hope Van Dyne." He winked cheekily at her.

"Did you just call me that?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um no . . . I'd never call you THAT, well except for just then." He grinned.

Hope merely rolled her eyes in disbelief, she couldn't believe how much Scott made her want to smile when he said those things or ruined a moment being somewhat funny. Her mind wondered to the time when Hank and told her about how her mother died and how he was trying to protect her. Scott had ruined the moment clapping his hands together loudly and saying

"Awesome, you guys are making up, tearing down those walls."

Only to realize he had ruined the moment and even asked if he was, she had wanted to scold him but she found it amusing, especially when he quickly existed to make tea.

"What's on your mind?" Scott's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I was thinking about you." She said wryly.

"Oh? Like how much I kick butt in the suit?" He asked.

"No, rather how funny you are when you try and back-peddle from saying the wrong thing." She said grinning cheekily at his open mouth.

Scott's face turned bright red in embarrassment remembering all to well those moments. They just seemed to happen but he was glad it made Hope happy. They arrived at the site and soon began unpacking everything. Scott noted that Hope wasn't dressed in her usual attire. He nodded approvingly,

"What?" Asked Hope her heart racing as she caught Scott staring at her.

"Oh its just . . . you like beautiful in that outfit. Who knows maybe dresses next?"

Hope grinned at him, "Lets not get to far of ourselves"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and soon they began setting up their campsite. Maggie and Jim started to collect firewood, while Scott explained to Cassie how to set up a tent. Hope watched a large smile upon her face as she watched Scott patiently help his daughter with the tent. He was laughing with her and soon they were on the floor tickling each other. She laughed softly and was surprised that Scott had heard her. He flashed her a smile then got back off the ground and finished off the remaining tent. Soon they were fishing something that Hope hadn't done since her mother died. She watched as Scott helped cast Cassie's line out for her and took a seat next to her. He kept some distance between despite the urge to hold her, he knew that this relationship wasn't ready to be in the open yet.

"So Hope you um . . . enjoying yourself?" he said after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Yeah Scott, I am. I enjoy watching you and Cassie, its refreshing." She replied her eyes glued on Cassie who was reeling in the line.

Scott sat up and helped Cassie cast the line out again then resumed his spot next to Hope. They talked quietly to one another and when Jim and Maggie returned they helped with the fire and the preparing for the evening meal. Scott was surprised that Hope wasn't glued to her phone and answer messages. Normally no matter what it was, unless they were sparring, she would be responding to some message.

"So Scott how's the new job?" Asked Jim as they set to work cooking the meat.

"Oh you know . . . its new . . . I am like training or so my assistant tells me." He said glancing over to Hope who flashed him a sly grin.

"Oh so Hope what do you have Scott doing."

"Reading mostly, next week he will start overseeing some stuff over at Pym tech." She replied the added, "which reminds me Scott, Hank wants Kurt to install a new security system to the building."

"Kurt? Sure I'll ask him first thing Monday morning." Scott replied he turned away from Hope as he could feel himself want to smile affectionately at her.

The meal was soon cooked and Jim helped Cassie clean a large fish she had caught and they added it to the meal. Cassie began to toast marshmallows while Scott tackled the chocolate. Hope laughed softly as she saw dabs of chocolate smeared all over his face. She wondered if she should help him remove it but thought otherwise. She watched as Scott hugged his daughter goodnight and wanted nothing else but to hug Scott. She blushed as she caught herself thinking such thoughts. She was grateful the the glow of the fire as it hid her red cheeks.

Jim brought out a deck of cards and soon they were in a heated game of 500. Scott was patient with Hope to start off with and soon they were annihilating Jim and Maggie.

"I can't believe this is your first time to play 500!" Scott exclaimed as they won their third game in a row.

"Yes . . . I can't believe I am losing this bad." Groaned Jim in a joking tone.

Hope smirked and simply shrugged her shoulders, not used to getting such praise from people. She felt her cheek grow warm due to the praise the others were showering, especially one in particular. Jim and Maggie retired leaving Scott alone with Hope. He shifted closer to her until his arm was touching hers.

"So how was your day?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"It was grand . . . I haven't done this since . . ." she chocked on the last words

"Hey sweetheart its okay." He said soothingly.

"I know . . . I just miss her . . . wait did you just call me sweetheart?" She asked looking at him.

"Uh . . . no of course not . . . I wouldn't dare call you that . . . except I just did." He stuttered trying to back-peddle, "That wasn't appropriate" he finished lamely

Scott groaned internally at his big mouth. Hope wasn't even his girlfriend yet and now he had simply implied that they were. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her, he wanted her to feel comfortable around her and he knew that she did to some extent. But he couldn't wait until they were a couple and maybe get married. He shuddered at the thought not because he feared it but that he wasn't a hundred percent sure what Hope thought about that possibility, would she want to be more then just good friends. Had she ever thought of getting married to him? He wasn't entirely sure what lay ahead.

"Don't take it back!" Blurted Hope suddenly.

"Um . . .okay?" He replied hesitantly.

"Only you can call me that." She said softly not wanting to be overheard.

Scott beamed with happiness and Hope felt her heart melt. She couldn't speak so she just watched Scott as he gazed at her in pure joy. Scott looked up into the vast open sky and sighed.

"Its so much more beautiful out here." He said gazing at the moon and the thousands of stars that glittered and shone.

"It is indeed." Replied Hope.

She bit her lip as she contemplated whether or not she would follow through with what was going through her mind. She swallowed hard then took a step of faith and leaned her head onto Scott's broad, strong shoulders. She remembered the first time feeling his strong shoulders against her head when he kissed her behind the door. She felt her heart sing. She knew this was going to be a long journey for the both of them, with her dealing with the different things in her past but two things she was certain. She felt safe, comfortable and loved around Scott, he made her happy. She gave a happy sigh as they both watched the stars dance.


	5. Its Showtime aim seriously?

-Pym technologies-

"Completing final update." Spoke Kurt huddled behind his laptop and drumming his hands on the key board.

"Thanks Kurt for assisting Pym Tech." Said Scott looking up from his desk were a large stack of papers required his satureign.

"No worries comrade" Grinned Kurt, "by the way did you know I've been hired as IT guy."

"No I wasn't aware of that but that's great!" Exclaimed Scott who was now busy reading over sheets of papers and signing them.

Scott groaned at the mountain of paperwork required. He had enjoyed a lovely weekend only to have his week ruined by Monday paperwork. He wondered if Hope disliked paperwork as much as he did.

"Scott I've been gone one hour and you've only managed to sign one?" Questioned Hope walking into his office carrying three cups of coffee.

"Uh well . . . Kurt and I have been chatting and stuff . . ." he said refusing to look Hope in the eye.

Kurt chuckled and accepted the coffee from Hope. Scott grinned cheekily as he took the coffee from Hope's hand. She gave him an accusing look which only made Scott grin even more. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"Sign here, here and here." She said slightly frustrated.

Scott turned serious and began to scribble his name where she had pointed. Kurt walked out of Scott's office whistling as he went off to test his latest security system that he had custom built for Pym Tech.

"Sorry sweetheart." Said Scott softly noticing that she as annoyed.

"Its okay . . . its just these documents need to be signed." She said nodding that she had forgiven him.

"Kay" he said and in the next 10 minutes had all the documents signed and Hope smiling.

"Thanks for the fishing trip." She said as she walked out the pile of papers tucked underneath her arms.

\- Hank Pym's house-

Hank sat in his basement lab wondering where the heck Hope and Scott where. He had something important to tell them and they had said they'd be there ASAP. He heard Hope giggle as they entered the lab.

"What took you so long!?" Demanded Hank annoyed.

"Well for starters . . ." Began Scott.

"I don't want to know . . . it was rhetorical."

"Dad . . . just tell us what is so important to have you upset that we are a few minutes late." Said Hope placing herself between Hank and Scott.

Hank still wasn't keen on the idea of Scott courting his daughter even if they both denied doing such things. He had his suspicions, he had never seen Hope so happy and it pained him that the reason for her happiness was none other then Scott. He knew whatever feelings they held for each other was well guarded and while there were a few hints here and there Hope and Scott weren't an official item. They weren't even boyfriend or girlfriend yet.

"I've been keeping an eye out for the A.I.M. buyer that Darren had sold the Antman suit to." He began glaring at Scott, "He's been keeping low and has finally decided to think that he is safe. Anyway turns out he has one of the vials that allows you to shrink."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Said Scott shocked.

"Yeah I am, its bad enough that one of them is loose, but by A.I.M. I can't believe Darren stooped that low to sell my technology to those villains."

"Well Dad, if I remember correctly Darren researched and experimented and cracked the code so . . . technically it wasn't your tech . . . but is A.I.M. a threat. I'm not sure if the Avengers are aware of um you know said vial." Said Hope

Scott smiled as he heard Hope addressed Hank as dad. Not that he really cared but it was sign that whatever hardness and bitterness she harbored for him was slowly but surely going away.

"Yeah, yeah so what . . . I still invented it first so its my tech." he said in a more whiney tone that he had intended sounding a bit like Tony Stark.

Scott stifled a laugh and excused himself to go fetch some tea. Leaving Hope and Hank alone for a brief moment.

"So Hope . . . where were you on the weekend? I thought you'd be bugging me to help work on your new suit." Asked Hank once he was certain Scott wasn't in hearing distance.

"OH . . . I was hanging out, with a friend." Hope responded not wanting to discuss Scott with Hank again.

"Hmmm which friend?"

"Um . . ."

"I'm back." Declared Scott coming in carrying three cups of tea.

Hope shot Scott a smile knowing he had been listening in and had chosen the correct time to reappear. Hank went on to describe the mission on hand, it appeared that the man was a high level A.I.M. agent and was still being cautious but Hank had reason to believe that he was still somewhere in America trying to wait until the heat died down before returning to Europe. Hank told them to stand by and to cancel any thing they had planned incase they were called away at a moments notice. Scott glanced at Hope and she flashed him a quick grin, which seemed to say, don't-you-dare-cancel-our-dinner.

"There is also the issue of the your new suit." Said Hank unaware of the signals passing between Scott and Hope.

"Yeah . . . could I have a look at it please?" Asked Scott giving Hope one of his adorable pleas.

"Yeah . . . I think its time I show him." Said Hope turning to Hank who shrugged his shoulders.

Scott followed Hope as she lead him to the room where she and her father spent many hours after work completing the suit. Scott's mouth dropped open when he saw the new suit. It looked amazing and he gasped as he saw it was Yellow and Black.

"It's yellow and black" he said unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful wings attached to the back of the suit.

"Yeah . . . well I thought it'd be confusing to have two Antmans, even though I guess it'd be Ant women." Hope responded playfully.

Scott smiled and nodded his head approvingly and rapped his knuckles on the suit. It was metal.

"Hank you've been holding back on me." He joked, "when do I get reinforced metal huh? You know it would be good if I could reduce the pain whenever I get slammed into the ground."

"Yeah well, that was my suit and IT AINT CHANGING!" He growled the last words.

"Boys!" warned Hope clearly amused at Hank and Scott arguing.

"Just be ready to leave at a moments notice, Hope's suit is pretty much complete. We will have to get the suit done this week, as I am certain the A.I.M. agent will contact his associates, once it leaves US soil its going to be harder to track down. When he makes contact I will know about it and perhaps we can take down a number of Hydra leaders and recover the vial . . . "

"Wait how do you know he is coming out of hiding but you have no idea where he is in America?" Interjected Scott.

"Because Scott I just do . . . I have my ways of gathering information as you know." He said smugly.

"Yeah sure . . . whatever, just let me know when I'm needed." Said Scott turning to Hope. "So Hope, I believe we have a meeting with Kurt discussing possible vulnerabilities with out security system, and then a lunch."

"Indeed, then I will return and finish off my suit with Dad." She replied following Scott out the door.

Hank just merely groaned, he doubted they were actually going to met anyone and were making up excuses to be alone together. Well I'll be. Hank thought to himself as he glanced at the picture of his late wife Janet. "I'm trying Jan, I am its just not easy seeing my baby girl all grown up now and with another man. Even if they won't allow themselves to be more then friends".


	6. Security breached

\- L&L Automat-

Despite Hank's doubt of them actually meeting Kurt, they had indeed met him at the decades old café. As usual, he sat behind his laptop with his eyes glued to the screen, and he would glance up every once in a while as they spoke, only to go right back to the monitor again. They discussed the security system and issues that could arise with it. It was a complex system; it would take hours and hours for one to hack into the mainframe, only to then be met with more firewalls. Kurt spent the entire time listing the different reasons why his was the best way to go, while Hope and Scott nodded and smiled politely, pretending to understand what he was talking about.

"Thank you for all your help with the security system, Kurt," said Hope, giving him a genuine smile. "As well as helping with foiling Darren Cross' plan."

"No worries, Scott's-Hot-Girlfriend," Kurt replied coolly, looking up to see Hope's face bright red and Scott mouth agape.

"She—she's not—not my girlfriend," Scott stuttered, unable to find the right words. He was still in shock from his friend's remark.

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Luis said—"

"—Gah, Luis," Scott mumbled, obviously flustered. "Yeah, he thinks we are an item, so to speak."

"Oh, my apologies," Kurt replied. He then shut his laptop before he stood and left the café, leaving Scott and Hope to themselves.

Scott turned to look at Hope, finding her face still red from Kurt's comment. He had to admit, she looked cute with her cheeks glowing with the embarrassment. But still, he didn't mention anything about it. They remained in an awkward silence, even as they stood to leave for lunch elsewhere. They found themselves inside a restaurant, seated within a booth by a window. Once they were situated, Scott spoke up.

"Sorry about that," he said. "You know Luis and his mouth. He doesn't ever think before he speaks."

"Oh, I know," Hope nodded, frowning. "He called me that the first time we brought them onboard, remember?"

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "Luis is… well, Luis. He lacks a filter when he talks. You should have heard him explain how he learned about your dad's place and how it was rumored that he had so much money stored in his safe." He half-laughed at the memories it brought back.

"Yeah," Hope chuckled slightly. "I must say that was pretty impressive." She then sighed and gave him a sincere and almost-saddened expression. "Again, I'm sorry about calling the cops on you."

"Don't worry about it," Scott shook his head and shrugged. "I shouldn't have been robbing him in the first place. Then again, if I hadn't, I wouldn't be sitting here with you, and I wouldn't have gotten to be the Ant-Man." He then laughed. "I guess ever since I was a teenager I enjoyed watching people do parkour, so I learned. You would never believe the amount of times I would break bones, and my mother would simply shake her head and sigh."

Hope laughed quietly, looking at him with interest and curiosity. "And where did you learn to blow up safes?" Asked Hope leaning in curiously.

"Well that was due to reading," he replied, and Hope rolled her eyes and glared at him playfully. He smirked. "Yeah, I know it must come as a shock. I enjoy reading, just not what you give me. Anyway, researched on different types of safes, and I guess after some trial and error, I worked it out and the rest is history."

Hope gazed at Scott with fascination and amusement. Somehow, hearing how he became a professional thief was exciting. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was stopped when she noticed a man approaching their table. Scott noticed that she was no longer looking at him, so he turned around and found the man standing beside the table, by now. Both of them smiled toward him.

"Are you Mr. Lang?" the man asked hesitantly. Scott nodded, and the man looked relieved to know that he had found the right man. "Hello," he continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Frank Castle , and I heard from your assistant that you will be needed a new security in light of recent development."

Upon realizing what the man was there for, Scott, who had been in the seat across from Hope, quickly moved next to her so Frank could sit down in his place. He eyed Frank. "Indeed," he said. "Miss Van Dyne informed me that you can provide us with full security detail. However, I need to know whether or not you are efficient. Thanks to the old Pym facility becoming destroyed, we can't afford something like that to repeat itself."

"I assure you, Mr. Lang," Frank replied. "Im the best at this job."

"If I may," Scott added. "I would like to examine who your record . and then my assistant and I will get back to you on our final decision."

"Of course," Frank nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a folder containing about a dozen names and recommendations. Once Scott took them from his hand, he stood up, nodding toward both Scott and Hope. "Have a good day." He pivoted on his heel, and within seconds, he was gone, and Scott had returned to his seat, reluctantly as he did so.

Over the course of hamburgers and fries, Scott and Hope examined the candidates. They all seemed to be highly qualified, but something annoyed Scott. Some of them seemed to have S.H.I.E.L.D written all over it. He shared his concern with Hope, who had reached the same conclusion. Security was crucial, but the last thing they needed was some snooping S.H.I.E.L.D agent in Pym Tech trying relentlessly to discover what caused the destruction and sudden disappearance of the original Pym building, as well as the rumors of men being able to shrink drastically in size. Hank was paranoid with all things relating to Stark, thanks to his deep dislike for Howard, which seemed to have passed down to Tony and anything else he did. Sure, the Avengers were great at saving the world from threats, but Hank wasn't a fan of Tony's self-absorbance.

"We have a problem," Hope suddenly spoke up. She looked up with a look of concern written on her face, but it quickly faded when she found Scott on his third burger, BBQ and sweet chilly sauce dripping all over his hands.

He stopped mid-bite, as if he had been caught red-handed with his hand inside a cookie jar. "Let me guess," he said, trying to act like nothing was wrong. "S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yep," Hope nodded, and then she smirked. "That, and the gross state of your hands."

"Want me to give you a hug?" he grinned teasingly, holding up his hands.

"You wouldn't dare," she warned with her icy glare.

Scott couldn't help but laugh as he stood up to head to the restroom to clean his hands. Hope rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. When he returned, his hands were clean. "Happy now?" She simply scoffed at his antics before he began to focus again. "We'll need to get Kurt to make sure not even S.H.I.E.L.D can hack into our computers," he explained. "They can't hack into our facility or learn about those vials or about…" he then turned, glancing around the room then dropping his voice to barely a whisper, "…Ant-Man."

Hope giggled at the last part she found it amusing how much he enjoyed being a superhero. She suspected it was because of Cassie, but little did she know that he did it for someone else, too. At first, yes, it only had been for Cassie's sole protection, but now it had extended to Hope. Slowly, but surely, Hope was beginning to understand that. Scott glanced at her while she flipped through papers, so she wouldn't catch him gazing at her. Suddenly, Hope's phone buzzed nonstop with several messages. She sighed as she pulled it out and began to answer them. Scott took this opportunity to glance at the one women he loved on this earth. Everything about her was beautiful, from her short, dark, cropped hair that seemed to shape her face, to her sparkling green eyes that he once found to be cold and intimidating but now found brightening as she smiled or laughed. He never expected to be so in love with a woman in his life, not even when he was with Maggie all those years ago. Not a day would go by without Scott looking toward the future, to the day where she would be his; his to hold, his to kiss, and his to love unconditionally. He even thought about the day he would decide to have children with her.

" _What are you thinking, Scott_?!" Scott thought to himself, stopping short just after the last thought. He wondered if Hope ever caught him staring, but when his mind came back into reality and he focused on her again, she seemed to be unaware of his eyes locked on her as he thought about a future together, and not just a future as friends, or collogues, or as an exclusive couple, " _but as Mr. and Mrs. Lang. Man, you've got it bad, Mr. Lan_ g, "Scott thought again, shaking his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He had promised her that he'd wait patiently, and he also made a promise to himself to help her lower her walls and defenses so he could bring out the Hope Van Dyne that he knew and loved. Well, he loved her regardless of who she was, whether it was the stern and serious Hope, or the cute, funny, and romantic Hope.

"Crap!" Hope's voice pulled him out of his trance, making Scott attentive again. "Kurt needs us back at Pym Tech, pronto."

"S.H.I.E.L.D!" they both whispered after a moment of wondering why.

"Thank you for coming," Kurt said as the two walked into the room.

"What's the problem, Kurt?" Scott asked inquisitively.

"Well," Kurt began, obviously annoyed. "Someone tried to hack into my security system."

"Did they get through?" Hope asked, holding her breath in fear, worried that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Fortunately, no. However, I was able to trace the hack point. I believe it was an organization formally known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

Hope and Scott looked at each other knowingly, and then focused back on Kurt, whose eyes were fixed on his laptop monitor as he typed in lines and lines of codes, his hands practically flying over the keyboard. It sounded like rain pelting on a windowpane during a thunderstorm.

"Kurt, any harder and you'll break that laptop," Scott joked with a hint of concern.

"Not to worry, Scott," Kurt replied with a smile. "With my new job, I will be able to build a bigger, better, and more powerful laptop."

Hope sat next to Scott, who was looking over upcoming appointments. If he was going to get summoned away at a moment's notice, he would have to inform Hank of what he needed to oversee. Luckily for Hank, there wasn't much. Hope fidgeted in her chair, something clearly bugging her.

"What is it?" Scott asked softly, whispering into her ear.

"It's just," she sighed. "The security team. We're going to need one, of course, but it needs to be in the house, not outsourced otherwise…" her voice trailed off.

"I know," Scott laughed. "Luis would be a horrible fit." He remembered how nervous he'd been when they broke into Pym Tech in order to stop Darren from selling the yellow jacket and shrink vial

Hope gave a threatening glare, unamused that Scott wasn't taking this seriously. He held up his hands in surrender and muttering an apology.

"I just can't think over a solution." She groaned in frustration.

"Well maybe your dad has one of those magic cards." Suggested Scott reaching for the phone before looking for approval.

Hope nodded her head slowly then turned to pick her finger nails. Scott let out a deflated sigh and put the phone on loud speaker. It rang for a few seconds before Hank's deep voice filled Scott's office. This is just great! Muttered Scott before speaking.

" Magic cards? Hmmmm maybe " Hope said pulling out a business card and looking at it .


	7. Uhh Hank?

-Melanie's Skye - Long island -

Scott sat gazing out the large window that overlooked the ocean. He tapped the solid wooden table softly as he watched the lights of boats flicker on the water. The stars seemed to be dancing in the sky that night as he took in this beautiful scene before he turned back to glance at the vacant seat opposite him, only to that find Hope sitting there. Her dark, cropped hair seemed to shape her face and made her looked immaculate. She wore dark red lipstick and her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Good evening," he stuttered as his heart began to race.

"Evening, Scott," Hope replied, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Nice place, huh?" Scott said, trying to calm all his nerves.

"Indeed. Let me guess you robbed a bank?" she asked teasingly, drawing a chuckle from him.

"No," he retorted. "I've simply used my money, which I earned, honestly."

They talked about each other for a moment, not wanting to bring up work and take away this precious moment. Despite how long they'd known each other, Scott realized that he really knew very little of Hope. He asked the occasional question about her life, leaving out anything that had to do with her mother, since he understood how sensitive that subject was to her. That was something she would have to initiate, and Scott respected that. After all, it was a touchy subject, a situation that resulted in a large rift between a father and his daughter, which ultimately caused Hope to become reserved and closed off to the world around her. Meanwhile, they ate a lovely three-course meal, and Scott couldn't wipe his massive grin off his face the whole time. Hope couldn't help but notice it, and her face flushed a deep red, making her all the more adorable in Scott's eyes.

" _Get a grip of yourself, Scott! You are gonna blow it._ " His mind seemed to be screaming at him. He excused himself to go the bathroom to calm down. His heart was pounding furiously and he wondered if Hope had been able to hear it during their meal. He took deep breaths, ordering his mind to behave, and finally returned to Hope who had taken the opportunity to quickly reply to some text messages. Scott suddenly realized that during the entire time that they ate and talked, her phone hadn't buzzed once… she had turned it off for him. She made this special time about them, not about work or to respond to a cranky Hank. His heart felt like melting at her sweet consideration. She was changing, slowly but surely, and it made him excited to be a part of her life and to get the chance to bring out the outgoing, happy, Hope that he knew existed somewhere behind her hard, serious appearance. Everyday, she was slowly lowering her walls.

"Is everything all right, Scott?" asked Hope, placing her phone into her pocket and giving him a peculiar look.

"What?" he asked, returning to reality. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine." He didn't seem convincing enough, and Hope merely raised an eyebrow. "I was just thinking," his voice trailed off, not wanting to reveal what was on his mind, fearing her disapproval.

"Oh, I can tell Scott Lang," she smirked. "You've got that adorable look on your face, where you part your mouth open and you furrow your eyebrows." She giggled, as Scott looked stunned. "I pay attention." She shrugged her shoulders.

Scott stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he really did those things. Did it matter? Not a bit. Scott ordered desert and shared a funny joke that made Hope laugh for a while. Oh, how he loved hearing her laugh. It was beautiful, and he promised that he would make her laugh everyday. When Hope finally stopped she looked into Scott's eyes, and it felt like he was looking into her soul. Her heart began to race, and it pounded madly. She wondered if it would burst open and fly from her chest. Scott said something that she missed entirely; her attention had been so focused on calming her emotions. She watched as Scott leaned over slowly, biting his bottom lip as if he was wrestling with something inside. She leaned in, too, and closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. They were so close, when suddenly, Scott's phone went off out of nowhere, scaring them both. Hope jumped slightly, and Scott gave her a sheepish smile and reached into his pocket and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he grumbled as he showed Hope the dialer, which displayed Hank Pym. He hit 'answer.' "Yeah, Hank?" he answered in an annoyed tone, causing Hope to smirk at him. Hank spoke on the other end, but all Hope could hear was what Scott was saying. "You what? When? Hmmm okay …yeah will do …yes I will drop your daughter off …now? …you what?!" Scott suddenly exclaimed, his face completely flustered and surprised. Hope was puzzled for a second.

He suddenly grumbled before he hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. He called the waiter over to pay the bill, and the two of them left after leaving a generous tip. Scott opened the door of his brand new car for Hope then shut it before hoping into the drivers seat.

"All right Scott," Hope sighed. "What did Dad want?" She hadn't seen that strange yet oddly cute expression before.

"Your dad saw us about to kiss," he explained. "Don't ask me how." Realization then sank in. "Crap," he grumbled, turning the ignition on and started driving. "Anyway, he thought that was the perfect time to call and say he thinks he has found the person for the job. Not only that, but also maybe some we can take onboard."

"Typical," Hope muttered. "He is so overprotective."

\- L&L Automat- next day-

Hank and Scott sat opposite each other while Hope was busy in the bathroom. They were sitting in a café on this crisp morning. Hope returned to find Hank glaring at Scott, who returned an icy stare of his own. What an immature bunch,she thought, a smiling tugging on her lips. She decided to sit down next to Scott, which drew a deeper scowl from Hank. If only looks could kill,she thought. She had expected more from Hank, since he was her dad. Didn't he want her to be happy? He had been bugging her to get a boyfriend, get married, and have kids for god knows how long, and now the guy she had taken interest in was Scott. Why was he just now deciding to become cold and disapproving?

"So what do you think you guys will be having?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Um, I was think of two fried eggs, bacon, sausage, oh, and I love hash browns, so maybe get a plate of those, and coffee," grinned Scott, however he didn't take his eyes off Hank.

"Coffee and some eggs will suffice," Hank responded, determined not to be the first to look away.

Hope sighed and shook her head, wondering when these two men would finally act nice to each other and when her father would accept the fact that she had chosen Scott. Well, only she herself knew that. An unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see the newcomer. Hope placed him at mid-twenties; she observed his physique, which she noted was pretty impressive. He had short, dark, spiky hair and a clean-shaven face.

"Um, Hank Pym?" he asked , glancing at the trio.

"Yeah," Hank nodded, giving Scott one last glare then turning his attention to the newcomer. "Ah, Phill, I'm glad you're here."

The stranger, Phill, took a seat next to Hank and glanced at Scott, who replaced his icy look into a smile. Hope seemed intrigued by him, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being around many people, not after what had occurred a year ago. He involuntarily shivered despite the warm atmosphere.

"Phill Coulson," he offered his hand to Scott, then to Hope. "Ma'am."

"No need for that," Hope blushed at his sweet manners. "I'm Hope." She shook his hand firmly.

"So, Hank," he said as he ordered a cup of coffee. "You said there was a job that I might be interested in?"

"Yes," Hank nodded. "Well, I've been watching you for a while Phill. Some might say staking but I prefer calling it 'looking for the perfect applicant.'"

Phill tensed up at Hank's words, his smile giving way to a cold expression. His fingers lingered near his hip, where his hand found comfort in his 9mil shield handgun. The cold metal felt comfortable against his hand. He composed himself.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've been watching you some time now Phill, and I believe you I can offer you a chance of redemption."

Scott's mouth was agape and Hank smirked. These were all too familiar words that he had said to Scott not long ago when introducing him to the Ant-Man suit. He growled at Hanks poor taste of humor.

"Yeah? How's that?" Phill asked as his whole demeanor had changed.

"I know you are restless," Hank continued. "8 years working for shield, you had the potential to rise high in their ranks, and suddenly, you wind up 'dead' along with your sister. Why's that?"

"That is none of your business," he hissed angrily. He had taken the necessary actions to conceal himself and his sister. How had this old man discovered this all about him?

All his records at the SHIELD academy had been under his code name, Agent 32, to protect his identity, especially since he was a field operative. No one knew his real name, except for the high order, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and that double crosser Ward. Oh, and his sister, too, of course, knew his real name. There was one more person who knew, and that was Josh Stephens, his late brother-in-law. He choked as he thought of the man. He swallowed hard, trying to fight back the nightmares that came flooding into his mind.

"Are you all right, Coulson?" asked Hope when she noticed how he was struggling with something.

He snapped his attention back to reality. "How do you know that about me?" he whispered angrily.

"Like I said, I've been watching you," Hank replied. "Now, I don't like Stark, and I definitely don't like SHIELD, but your records show you were a good operative, you're a fighter and I need—we need some security at Pym Tech, if you're interested. The job pays well."

"If you don't like SHIELD, then why'd you pick me? Huh? I could still be secretly working for them." " _Get ahold of your emotions, otherwise it will lead you to do rash things._ "He found himself repeating what his instructors had taught him. He needed control.

"Well, that thought has occurred," Hank shrugged. "But you, with you labelled dead for over two years and haven't reached out to old friends, at least that I am aware of, Hydra is still a threat. If they knew you're still alive, they'd undoubtedly hire an assassin to come kill you and quite possibly, your sister."

"Is that a threat?" he tested them, an amused smile spread across his face. He knew he could kill them all.

"No, it's just stating reality. The job is yours if you want it."

"Look, if I take this job, i get to pick my own team

Hank exchanged glances between Scott and Hope, mainly looking at Hope. The decision would fall to her.

"Sure, ," Hope smiled, nodding.

"Very well," Phill sighed. "I will talk to her when I get back. In the meantime, good day." He took a business card from Scott, and strode out of the café, his hand no longer on the handgun. Perhaps this will be a chance of redemption, he thought, whistling as he jumped into his truck. Now there was the matter of his sister.

"I don't trust him," said Scott once they saw him drive off.

"Hmm," Hank shrugged, clearly annoyed. "Well, we need someone, and I judge him as a good fit."

"Yeah, well, I think I will be doing some of my own observation," Scott announced.


	8. Well then

\- Stark Heights-

Sirus gunned his truck to the outskirts of New York known as Stark Heights the land behind the Stark expo , where he had purchased land many years before as a retreat if he ever decided to retire from S.H.I.E.L.D or needed to hide. It was a large property, and he had taken the liberty to build a safe house underground, which contained an arsenal that could supply a whole platoon of S.H.I.E.L.D strikers. He parked his car into the garage and opened the front door.

"Daisy?" he called out into the house, placing his keys onto the kitchen table. The house was quiet, like it always had been. But this time, it was unusually quiet, because normally, his friend and surrogate daughter Daisy, would be sitting at the kitchen table, writing or messing about with technology. When he saw that she wasn't there, he checked the backyard to see if she was off taking photos, since the property was large and held many places where she would often escape to so she could be alone in her thoughts. He felt his heart sadden as he recalled the memories he had with her. She had always been a fun, outgoing, daring person, always ready for a challenge. That all changed, however, about a year ago, when tragedy struck, causing her to become closed off to the world, quiet, reserved, and she spoke very little. She barely left the property and always put up a fuss even just to go get some supplies from the supermarket. Ever since she became a field operative, their friendship as siblings had drifted slightly, but he had always been a good friend of Daisy' Boyfriend . Josh. After his death, he had taken leave for half a year to help Daisy, who had fallen into deep depression, broken and hurt, haunted by demons every night. He tried to get her to rejoin SHIELD, but she refused, so Phill reluctantly went on anyway, but unfortunately, SHIELD fell, so he was forced to convince the world that both he and his sister were dead. It would take a lot to get her to come out of hiding, and he would die trying if he had to.

"Daisy" he shouted into the house, louder this time, knowing all too well she would most likely kill him for calling her that.

An idea struck him that perhaps she was down below, in their safe house. He had constructed a large network of rooms, hooked up with top notch S.H.I.E.L.D computers that he had 'borrowed' after the collapse. He built a personal shooting range, with simulations so that he could stay up to date. Daisy would occasionally join him for target practice, being pretty skilled with a gun, and so he wondered if she was there. He reached the basement and pushed a hidden button that opened up a panel, which revealed a staircase leading downwards. He took them two, sometimes three at a time to make sure his sister was okay. Ever since the incident, he'd grown so protective of her, despite the fact that she was his elder sister. Sure enough, he found her sitting at a table, her eyes peering through a scope on top of a Blackhawk sniper rifle. He stood watching silently as she focused intently on her target. He watched as she pulled the trigger twice. Two shots rang through the room and he watched as they landed into the forehead of a Hydra dummy.

"Remind me never to be on the other end of your barrel," he said teasingly.

Daisy looked up and noticed Coulson standing nearby, his large frame in the doorway. She smiled softly at him.

"Ain't that the truth," she said slyly.

They spent the next hour firing rounds into simulations, the only sound was the loud BANG that came as the bullets were projected towards their targets. After spending countless magazines, Sirus broke the silence as they dissembled the rifles.

"So, Daisy ," he said. "I, um, had a job offer."

She glared at him, but relaxed when she saw something she hadn't seen in over a year: there was a glint in his eyes, something that only he got when he was excited.

"Uh huh, and?" she replied, going back to her gun, her hands continued to put it away.

"Well, you know Pym Tech?" he asked, working steadily alongside her.

"That company that destroyed itself a few weeks ago?" Daisy sighed with a hint of sass on her tongue. "Yeah, I know of it."

"Well, I met the owners, they seem decent enough, and they need some security, so they want me to do it."

"They couldn't find a better man for the job," she offered a half-smile. She wondered why he even bothered talking to her about it.

"Thanks Bex," Sirus said. He hesitated for a moment. "But I told them I'd only take the job if you joined me." He eyed her nervously.

She looked at him with shock for a second. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Seriously?" She sighed with frustration, and a moment of silence passed between them as they seemed to be in a silent argument. Sirus watched as his sister's eyes saddened and she shook her head. She began to swipe up the shells but Phill grabbed the broom off her and began the job. She glared at him and scoffed. While he worked he felt both anger and sadness towards his sister. He felt angry that she was being extremely hard on herself. There was nothing else she could have done when it came to the situation with Josh. It was all so unexpected. Yet, she took it upon herself, like it was all her fault, which he thought was ridiculous. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own. Had he arrived at the scene earlier, perhaps he could have saved them both. He could have saved his sister the grief that was slowly destroying her, eating her alive every single day.

"Look, Daisy" Phill breathed. "Maybe it's best that you move on, don't you think—?"

"—Move on?!" she snapped. "Move on?! You expect me to move on and forget about everything I had with Josh? Forget everything that happened?!"

"No!" Phill held up his hands in surrender. "Of course not!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone our friends are god knows where i miss Josh i miss Mack I miss Bobby and Hunter who we will never see again and mostly i miss the team " Phill was in shock for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "If it helps, I'll give the job a thought."

-Pym's Basement-

"See?" Hank stated triumphantly. "He isn't going to betray us." He turned around from the live feed that one of the flying ants had been carrying around, following Phill.

Scott gave him an unconvinced look. Sure, he had seen them talking and breaking down, but that could all be an act. Unlikely, but possible. He disliked the idea of having two ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agents working at Pym Tech. No doubt that the moment they arrived at the facility, they would begin to snoop around, and that was what they were trained to do. The dossier that Kurt had managed to grab from S.H.I.E.L.D showed Phill However, his name didn't match up. In fact, there was no name 'Phill' on there. His file had many parts redacted, most likely to protect S.H.I.E.L.D's secret operations that he had been involved with. All there was was his agent number Scott scoffed at this, wondering why the heck they didn't bother putting down Phill Coulson. Hope pointed out that it was most likely a security and safety thing, which he had accepted the answer quickly. The Daughter , on the other hand, had a different league of her own. Not much had been redacted. She hadn't been field operative like Coulson despite joining in on a few operations. But there was nothing except her profile and a role, and a paragraph of redacted information, but that was it. It didn't add up, unless Phill had taken the liberty to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D and erased her profile.

Hope looked a bit sad after they saw the live feed. "That poor woman," she said.

"Come on," Scott said. "It's probably an act."

"You can't 'act out' depression like that, Scott," Hope crossed her arms.

"Still," Scott said. "We have a hardcore brother, who seems to act on his emotions. He's been on what, over twenty missions in his four years of working for S.H.I.E.L.D? He has the record for lasting the longest in a duel against Loki apparently...his voice trailed off at the last bit of information.

"Oh?" asked Hope curiously. "That is pretty impressive."

"Hey, I bested Falcon!" Scott said defensively, but he realized facing the Loki was a pretty good feat. "Anyway, and we have his daughter , whose profile is inadequate and could be secretly working to exploit us."

"Scott, stop being a jerk," mumbled Hank, sick of hearing all the objections.

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "I just don't want S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers rocking up and taking control of Pym Tech and learning about our operations. Don't forget the fact that Hydra is still out there,and who knows how many agents are defectors and double crossers."

"He does have a point, Dad," Hope backed him up. "If word gets out that Ant-Man was created by you, or the fact that Pym Tech holds the technology to do that, we will have chaos." She smiled a little at Scott for a second. "But still, I don't think anyone can fake anything like what we just saw."

"Yeah, well, like I've said, you two are going to need them sooner or later," Hank said. "I just know it, and you're gonna be grateful at some point."

-Stark heights-

Phill sat down at the kitchen table while Daisy stood at the oven while she cooked dinner, a hobby she'd grown accustomed to during the past year. The atmosphere had changed a little, which was a good sign. Phill pressed a hidden button on the side of the table, and a large hologram appeared in front of him.

"Agent 32, "chirped a female AI.

"Jocasta what news about S.H.I.E.L.D activity?" Phill asked.

"Nothing, sir, it appears all is quiet, they still assume you and your daughter are dead."

"Good!" he declared. "Load the systematics of the Quintin jet. I want to finish the upgrades on the aircraft in case we need to leave in a moment's notice."

"Affirmative," the AI voice said, bringing up the layout and the upgrade that Phill had been working on.

He planned on reinforcing the armor of the jet to ensure it could withstand a barrage of SAM (surface to air missiles) fire. He had footage of the Winter Soldier take-down an entire fleet of jets with such ease, and he didn't like the idea of being shot down so easily. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, he had 'borrowed' a Quintin Jet, and he disabled the coms and tracking devices. Without it, Daisy wouldn't have been with him. No, she'd be dead, along with the two other agents he had saved that day.

"So, Si," Daisy spoke up. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by taking this job?" She came up to stand close behind, watching him work as he finished up the final designs before he would begin to apply them to the Quintin Jet.

"Well, for starters," he stated. "We'd have some money to spend, and I think it would be good for you to get out of this place for once." He began to order Jocasta to open up the new armor specs he was making.

"Whoa," she gasped as she saw the armor rigs that her brother was building. "Nice!"

Always one fascinated by weapons, Phill had specialized in weaponry, vehicle armor and body armor creation. No doubt he had raided a S.H.I.E.L.D cache that was scattered across the globe in case of such an event as the collapse happened. The rigs were very similar, except for that the fact that one was for a woman and the other a man. It was black, with a blue light emanating from the center. It would take the impact of a bullet, greatly reducing the damage. There were blue lines that spread across the entire body in a manner that looked amazing.

"This is yours," he pointed at the one made for a woman. "I call it the MX delta 9. It's an advancement of the old Falcon body armor. It's lighter, more flexible, and get this, those blue lines actually prevent cameras from seeing you. Been doing a little trial and error." Phill sounded quite proud of his achievement.

"It's amazing," Daisy praised him. "But you don't expect me to wear it all day, do you?" Her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Well, it's still got a long way until it'll be ready for combat," he shrugged his shoulders before turning the holo-screen down.

Daisy returned to the stove and brought back with her a large pan with meat, and a large pot of spaghetti. A salad was present and they sat eating quietly. It was always a strange dynamic that they were so quiet. Had it been a year ago, with Josh still around, there was no doubt that there would have been laughter and a whole lot of chatter, not this emptiness. However, he was glad that she was finally eating again. The only sound present was the clinking of forks on their plates and the downing of water down their throats. Phill offered to tidy up the kitchen, allowing Daisy to be able to capture the golden rays of the beautiful sunset they were gifted with each night. After scrubbing the pans and ensuring that the counters were wiped clean, he headed down to the basement and asked Jocasta to bring up the suits. The floor opened up and out came the makings of two pieces of armor. He soon got to work absorbing himself with his present task. Keeping himself busy stopped him from remembering everything that happened last year…BANG! The force stunned Phill.

Phill didn't wait. He withdrew ten flash bangers and dropped one down. The stairway erupted in bright light and he began to descend, tossing flash bangers as he passed each floor. He burst through the door to see a horrific scene in front of him. Daisy stood kneeling on the floor as three Hydra agents closed in on her. Phill slid two bangers across the floor and slammed his eyes shut. He felt the intense light explode. He opened them after a few seconds to see the agents staggering about in blindness. He fingered the hammer and dropped their bodies.

"Daisy!" Phill shouted, running over to her and enveloping her body against himself. "Thank God, you're all right!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" she growled as she fought to catch her breath.

"One more, I promise," he smirked at his joke. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head. "I ran out of bullets when those goons burst through. I was so close to death!" Suddenly, her face whitened, and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Behind you!"

"Don't move!" shouted Grant Ward, "One move, and I will kill you both."

"Tom! I thought—" began Grant

"—Yeah?" he sniggered. "Well, you thought wrong, and now you'll suffer for it."

Phill nodded his head to Daisy, who had drawn a fresh mag and slipped it into her handgun. Phill dropped to the ground in an instant as Daisy pulled the trigger. Grant was dead before his body hit floor.

"Hate to be that guy," he said, helping her up.

True to her word, Daisy was unhurt, shaken, but thankfully not hurt. The siblings rushed up the stairs, unsure of how many Hydra agents were roaming in the facility. They boarded the Quintin Jet and within two minutes, they were flying towards New York where he had built a safe house.

"Good night" said Daisy, letting out a large yawn.

"I thought you didn't sleep," he chuckled, taking his eye away from the armor he was working on.

"I don't," Daisy shrugged. "But I feel so tired, I might just fall asleep. You going to stay up?"

"Oh, yeah," Phill nodded. "I'm not sure I can sleep tonight. Besides, the sooner I get this done, the better, because I want to start developing stun blades." He suddenly began swelling up with pride.

Daisy rolled her eyes, wondering just how many inventions he was developing and how many of them would actually be completed. She stood and watched him work for a few minutes, consulting to his designs then turning to all the metal he had lying about. She left him as he adjusted a facemask and began to work intently on the armor. She trudged up the stairs and took a warm shower before slipping into her bed, her body fought and begged to allow rest but Daisy's mind would have none of it, it wouldn't allow that day to appear again. Soon her body won and she fell fast asleep and her nightmare began.

" Oh Shit! " Scott and Hank gasped . Scott turned and looked at Hank " We better find them " . Hank nodded .


	9. Infiltrated

-Pym Technologies-

Scott paced the length of his office. He was deep in thought and didn't realize Hope and entered until she coughed.

"Oh Hope!" He said, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey Scott – did I get you at a bad time? Cause I can come back" She said noticing that he looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Oh no, you weren't disturbing anything. I was just restless about the whole idea of having SHIELD agents here, even if they are ex-agents." He said sitting back behind his desk looking at Hope.

"Well, my dad seems to trust them." She said taking a seat next to him. Noticing he was about to interjected she held her hand up, "look I know he's an old grouch and he has done things that have hurt. Which is evident as it left me how should I say – it socially awkward."

"Nah you're not awkward sweetheart." He said, unconvincingly. "okay maybe just a tad, but you are changing." This time he sounded genuine.

Hope smiled. Its because of you. She thought.

"Look they seem decent enough and they need help – " She said softly.

"You aren't kidding with that, they seem so broken – I mean I know SHIELD collapsed but I didn't think I've realized what it has done to agents. Imagine killing your close friends or having them turn up traitors." He said simply, "Any news?"

"Yeah Phill said he'd be over after lunch." Hope responded, "And I still say she wasn't faking it."

"Whatever" he said before adding "Would you like some?" the question startled Hope. She gave him a questioning look.

"Lunch – would you like to grab some lunch with me." He said nervously.

"Yeah I'd like that." She said standing up, "Let me just go get some files off to Hank."

Scott eyes shifted back to his desktop computer, he finished off a document before sending it off. He got up and hurried out of his office and together Hope and himself walked to a restaurant walking past some posters which read The Mary Janes.

"So – what's your plans this weekend?" Asked Scott handing the menu back to a waitress.

"Hmm not much – especially with Hank going on about keeping things to a minimal, especially if we are going to be chasing that agent."

"Yeah, well if we don't get the call, do you want to like go catch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'd – I'd like that." Hope responded smiling.

Phill Coulson pulled up into Pym Tech, Daisy stared at the large building looking rather skeptical. Phill either chose to ignore the look or was unaware. He parked the car before hoping out and grabbing a large gym bag with him, filled with weapons and bullet proof vests.

"Phill Coulson" He offered to a security guard at the front entrance, "I have job here as a security personal on the upper floors."

"You got proof?"

"Yeah –." He said fumbling for a document that Hope had emailed him earlier that day.

The guard eyed it before beckoning them to enter. Daisy entered first scanning the building just like she had been trained, she looked for possible escape routes and entry points. Phill clutched his bag tighter, before following Daisy who had spotted Scott and Hope talking.

"Ah Phill, its good to see you." Said Hope smiling, "ooh this must be your Daughter?, I'm Hope Van Dyne."

"Daisy please call me sky ." She replied eying Hope.

"Pleasure to meet you, this is Scott, my um –" Hope paused not sure what they were. She wondered what Scott thought of them both, she recalled him quickly interjecting at Kurt calling her his hot girlfriend

"Collogue." Scott offered, giving Hope a curious looking unsure why she had hesitated.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Sky said aware of the awkwardness.

"So – we are going to be working for you guys." Phill said breaking the silence.

"Indeed, come I'll show you were you will be stationed. Oh before I forget here." Hope said handing Sky and Phill an ID card, "This will get you through most of the security doors and grant you access through the security checkpoint for the first floor."

Phill just nodded his head and followed her as she motioned them to join her. Scott went off back to his office. Phill and Sky stepped onto the elevator with Hope as she chatted briefly about the history of Pym Tech and their aims and goals. Phill listened intently while Sky was busy studying Hope, not sure what to think of her.

"Ah here we are. In order to gain access to higher floors there is another elevator, this ensures that anyone trying to breach the facility will be forced to come here." Announced Hope as they stepped out of the elevator. She led them to a control room which displayed the entire facility save the top floor.

Phill dropped his large gym bag on the floor resounding in a thud He bent down and unzipped it before unpacking its contents. Hope's eyes widen as 9mil handguns, strange looking assault rifles, snipers, mounted assault rifles, flash bangers, grenades, extension cables, large combat knives and armor vests were placed neatly on a desk.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" She asked swallowing nervously.

"What this? Oh no it isn't excessive – " began Phill holding an assault rifle.

"Yeah if it were excessive he would have brought his rocket launcher." Cut in Sky smirking.

"Hmm well I'm not sure if you are going to be able to keep all that here – even if someone breaks into the facility I'm not sure what the police will say if they find all these here." She said simply pointing to the weapons.

"Indeed – well I think some of them are a bit excessive, but you never know if we might need them, with all those enhanced people and such, besides I could get Maria Hill to clear things up for us." Said Phill his brows furrowing.

"Maria Hill? I thought you – "

"Cut off communications with SHIELD? Yeah well mostly, but I had to let someone know we were still around. Besides I needed someone to clear Sky off the records, at least all the important stuff. Maria we can trust; she is loyal to SHIELD"

"Alright if you say so, the assault rifles, the handguns and the armor can stay but I'm afraid the others – "

"Oh don't worry I wasn't planning on using them, I thought I'd store some here, incase well, incase we ever got compromised.

Hope gave him a skeptic look, then shrugged her shoulders, after all he was, had been a SHIELD field operator plus an assaulter he knew what he was doing. There was protocol in SHIELD as well so he knew the limitations that he would have in a facility. After a few more brief instructions she left to go help Scott arrange a meeting with the members of the board about the launching of a new product Hank had been working.

"So Daisy what do you think?" Phill asked donning his vest strapping two handguns to his waist and two on his chest.

"A little excessive ?" Smirked Sky, proceeding to follow Phill, however instead of the extra two guns she strapped a wicked combat knife.

"Oh and a knife isn't?" He countered.

"Must I remind you, who is the better fighter?"

"Well – no but just because you managed to get one extra kill because my gun malfunctioned in that latest simulation technically doesn't make you better."

"I used a knife" She insisted then grinning evilly "I simply used my brains."

Phill rolled his eyes, but secretly was pleased that her normal self was slowing coming back. They set of to patrol the perimeter, getting a feel for the place. This time they both swept the level, looking for possible escapes, possible breaches, and their SHIELD instincts kicking in. After an hour of exploration they went back to the control station and watched the monitors.

The rest of the week went by without a hitch, much to Phill's disappointment. As they trudged back into their home on evening Sky surprised Phill by offering to help with the Quinn Jet. He grinned and told her to follow him. They made it to a large room which held the Jet, the entrance led out the side of a hill, which was concealed.

"You have been busy!" She exclaimed eying all the metal and wires laying about.

"Um well kind of, see I've just got to upgrade the shields, plus ripe off the armor plating and apply this to it." He said pointing to a strange looking metal.

"Crap," Sky grumbled began to help.

Phill and Sky worked all night. Stripping off the armor and replacing it. Phill sat wielding, while Sky stripped off the armor and tossed him the piece he required. It was nearly dawn when they stopped, pleased with their work. There was still a long way to go but it was something.

"Say Si – have you noticed anything weird recently?" Asked Sky starting to fry up some bacon.

"Hmm no not really, other than you seem more like yourself." He said starting to brew some coffee.

"No not that – I mean between Scott and Hope those dorks are hopeless."

"Hopeless? Nah they seem to be running the company fine, especially seeing the salary we are on."

"You are so daft " She groaned hitting her forehead, "I mean they like each other so much it's sickening."

"Uh okay?" He said hesitantly, "What I've never been in love – okay well I've had a crush but that technically doesn't count besides she didn't return the feelings." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Sure, I believe you." Smirked Sky cracking eggs.

"What is so sickening about being in love? If I recall correctly, you were so moody from the moment you began to date Josh – ouch!" he growled Sky tossed an apple which collided with his head.

"No that's not what is sickening, its sickening that they don't do anything – "

"Yeah how do you know huh? Maybe they just don't want others to know." He said glaring at her.

"Trust me, I'm a pro at this kind of stuff, they obviously head over heels with each other but they are dorks."

"Maybe – they don't want to be more yet." He said slowly, "Maybe. They. Are. Going. Slow. Working. Through .Issues." He said emphasizing each word.

"Maybe but I still think they are dorks. What?" She said simply watching his eyes widen.

"Don't think about it please – " He begged he knew exactly what was running through her mind.

"I didn't say anything!" She said innocently.

"We are not! And I repeat not playing get them together – For crying out loud Daisy let them do it themselves." He said digging into his plate and taking a large sip of coffee.

"Fine – I will give them more time, but I swear, if they don't make a move soon I will help them along – and you will help."

"Mah" he grumbled.

"Which reminds me, I still have to look for a girlfriend for you."

"Oh why?" He moaned, "Couldn't you have stayed the quiet, reserved Daisy?"

"Oh I am still that, just not around you." She smirked evilly.

I'm so dead. Phill thought as he headed up to take a quick shower.


End file.
